


Echo

by Mafflet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafflet/pseuds/Mafflet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О чем думает, замерев в кресле для обнуления и слепо глядя перед собой, за секунды до боли и забытья, Зимний Солдат?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

Я слышу голоса.

Редкие фразы, короткие диалоги и долгие споры на повышенных тонах. Их не разобрать, больное сознание искажает восприятие настолько, что обычная речь звучит оглушающим гулом, кажется, будто разговаривают над самым ухом. Прибор отсчитывает секунды жизни, отвратительным писком ввинчивается в воспаленный мозг стук собственного сердца.

Замолчите…

Заткнитесь!

Я захлебываюсь каждым вздохом.

Вязкий, пропитанный застоявшейся безысходностью воздух застревает в легких.

Когда долго живешь с давящим чувством цикличности происходящего, начинаешь сходить с ума. Поначалу медленно и незаметно, но механизм уже запущен, и, даже если перерезать красный провод, остановить процесс уже невозможно. Я задыхаюсь. Как ни стараюсь, не могу вспомнить, но, кажется, все это я уже видел, через все проходил, все прочувствовал до последнего разряда. Тело знает, что его ждет, дрожит, предвкушая конвульсии, но сопротивляться не пытается. Бесполезно.

Ощущение неизбежности пеньковым галстуком обвивает шею, впивается в глотку строгим ошейником, сжимает виски терновым венцом.

Отпустите, я этого не перенесу!

Ногти впиваются в кожу, раздирают до мяса, до тонких алых струек, бегущих вниз со скоростью света.

*

_-Незначительная реакция объекта на воздействие извне. На прямые приказы не реагирует._

_-Какого черта? Вы говорили, он подчиняется идеально!_

_-Сэр, сбои бывает и у техники, а он все-таки человек. Воздействие подобного рода на организм до конца не изучены и стопроцентную гарантию подчинения вам никто не даст. Да, он не бросится на вас, но проявление собственной воли возможно._

_-Этого можно избежать? Не хватало еще, чтобы оружие оспаривало, кого ему убивать._

_-Применение силы к нему бесполезно, если не сказать, что опасно. Периодические обнуления и медикаментозная терапия – гарантия лояльности._

_-Что ж, тогда приступайте. Он нужен мне в рабочем состоянии без всех этих приступов самосознания._

*

И я вижу тебя среди суетящихся в полумраке лаборатории белых халатов, замерших черных мундиров с автоматами наизготовку. Они всегда разные, лица, голоса, фасоны форм. Они уходят, растворяются во времени каждый раз, когда меня в очередной раз выдергивают из небытия, они другие. Но не ты. 

Ты все тот же.

Неизменная камуфляжная зелень военной формы, строгий пробор пшеничных волос на левую сторону, гордо вскинутый подбородок и синие глаза, от выражения которых в висках и груди болезненно ноет. Не так, как когда в очередной раз на моих руках защелкнутся крепежи, а голову сожмет холодный пока еще металл, готовый в любую секунду прошить мозг тысячью разрядов, отключая сознание, выжигая его до белого листа.

Почему ты так смотришь на меня?

Кто ты?

*

_-Что значит «нестабилен»? Недели не прошло с последнего обнуления, он не может проявлять самосознание! Да он через такое количество лет себя помнить вообще не должен, это чушь!_

_-Повторяю, объект нестабилен! Оспаривание приказа, проявление собственного мнения – это только самые явные отклонения. Никто не говорит о самосознании, коллега. Себя он не помнит, но вот характер проявляет._

_-По-моему, одно от другого не далеко ушло… Неровен час, начнут всплывать воспоминания, и вот тогда…_

_-Не начнут._

_-Мне бы вашу уверенность. Нейробиология – потемки даже в нашем веке…_

_-Мда, неприемлемое поведение. Оперативники говорят, чуть операцию не сорвал._

_-Вот именно, нам голову оторвут за его своевольничество._

_-Занесите в протокол и начнем._

_-Есть._

*

Ты когда-нибудь видел, как разбивается мечта? Дробится на осколки надежды, разлетается клочьями веры, истекает затраченными усилиями, умирает с криком прошедших впустую лет. Счастливцы те, кто не видел и не испытывал этого на своей шкуре. В такие моменты я отчаянно завидую тем, кто способен одним росчерком по вене поставить шах и мат в этой партии, где противник…кто? Жизнь? Система? Бог? И, что бы ни говорили другие, сколько бы ни считали таких людей слабыми, я завидую им, тем, кто способен совершенно осознанно нажать «Delete» на программе собственной жизни. Завидую, потому что никогда не смогу сделать подобного. Но не из-за собственной слабости, ты не подумай, нет.

Мне просто не дадут.

Я устал.

После каждой миссии, оказываясь в этом кресле, я мечтаю, чтобы все это закончилось. Что бы кто-нибудь это закончил.

Не смотри на меня так, я прекрасно понимаю, что ты считаешь это бредом. Я не прошу сочувствия, не потерплю осуждения, и не буду слушать советов, хоть ты и так всегда молчишь. Просто выслушай меня, большего не нужно. Останься со мной еще чуть-чуть, не уверен, что у нас будет следующий раз.

На большее у нас попросту не остается времени.

Внутри зияющая, сосущая пустота. Она разъедает мой мозг, безумие смотрит моими глазами на мир. Моими ли? Что осталось от меня? Плавающий в колбе с биораствором и подключенный к Сети мозг или хорошо проформалиненая оболочка? Что проснется завтра в этом теле, что переживет эту бесконечную, пронизывающую холодом ночь? Или же я просто наполненная ограничениями директив и протоколов программа, зараженная вирусом? И этот вирус с невероятно знакомой синевой глаз нужно вылечить или переустановить заново? Что ближе, кнопка «Reload» или противоядие от безумия?

Иногда кажется, я кого-то жду.Кто-то должен был прийти и положить этому конец. 

Кто-то должен был спасти…

Но приходишь только ты, и всегда, когда тебе вздумается. Неожиданно. Не спрашивая разрешения, возникаешь в перекрестье прицела или за спинами очередных хозяев. Я знаю, что их было много. Не помню лиц, не помню голосов, просто знаю, что эти далеко не первые и не последние.

Как, кажется, знаю тебя, твои черты, с каждой нашей встречей все более расплывчатые, словно растекающаяся по бумаге акварель.

Акварель?

Откуда я … помню?

Откуда знаю?...

Я боюсь представить, что будет, если когда-нибудь ты просто не сможешь без спроса войти в мой сумасшедший монохромный мир. Не хочу думать, к чему приведут не сложившиеся в нашу пользу обстоятельства. Что будет, если когда-нибудь я не смогу уцепиться за тебя в очередной сеанс выжигания меня из этого тела?

Меня убивает мысль о том, что я не принадлежу себе. Понимание того, что нет возможности это исправить, грызет изнутри, до слез впивается в горло, выжимая из него тоскливый вой. Я слишком хорошо понимаю, чем это грозит, ведь с каждым долгим, сковывающим льдом сном, с каждым выжиганием мозга меня становится все меньше.

Я не могу сопротивляться.

*

_-Ты только посмотри в его глаза. До костей пробирает._

_-Интересно, куда он смотрит? Видит что-то?_

_-Возможно. Его накачали таким количеством препаратов, что не удивлюсь._

_-Хорошо хоть не сопротивляется, как в прошлый раз._

_-Да уж учли ошибку, доза седативных слона свалит. Не знаю, как он в сознании остается._

_-Не помнишь, как звали ту ассистентку? До сих пор слышу хруст ее шеи. Ведь даже глазом не моргнул…_

_-Не помню и вспоминать не хочу. Заткнись и запускай машину…_

*

Холодные руки давят на плечи, заставляют откинуться на спинку кресла, и я подчиняюсь, как подчинялся тысячи раз до этого. Запястья сковывают крепежи.

Не отворачивайся, только не сейчас!

Я не хочу видеть твою спину, хоть мне и нравится почему-то ее изгиб, выступающие на шее и между лопатками позвонки, четко очерченная линия позвоночника, исчезающая под складками одеяла. Мне кажется, что я уже не помню твоего лица, хотя и видел его считанные секунды назад.

Похоже, я все-таки брежу.

Это тщедушное тело не может быть твоим, откуда его образ взялся у меня в голове?

Все тот же лен встрепанных волос, синева глаз, сорванное дыхание, вечный налет карандашного грифеля на пальцах…

Кто это?

Чей призрак?

Чье эхо?

Последний судорожный вздох и ты все еще здесь. Почти рядом, слишком далеко.

Ты моя личная панацея, не позволяющая окончательно сойти с ума. Лекарство, которое, несмотря на собственные желания, приходится принимать редко, чтобы не вызвать привыкание. Но, к сожалению, моя болезнь неизлечима, и стоит прекратить принимать лекарство, как забвение кожаными ремнями оплетает мое тело, выворачивая в ломке суставы, непроглядной белизной заволакивает сознание. Но каждый раз твой немой образ упрямо проступает на чистом развороте. Поверх приказов, отчетов, протоколов. Всего на несколько секунд перед новым погружением в ничто, перед новой волной боли, новым стиранием меня – _нас?_ – из этого мира.

*

_-Показатели в норме. Крепления зафиксированы. Система к запуску готова._

_-Отлично. Начинайте отсчет!_

_-До запуска процесса 5...4..._

*

И я боюсь, что когда-нибудь ты не придешь, не сможешь пробиться ко мне сквозь этот нескончаемый ад.

Оставишь меня одного.

*

_-...2...1..._

*

Снова.


End file.
